Fame
Fame & Glory is the first episode of the second season. Synopsis Oggy really wants to go to the circus but has no money so Jack makes a circus for himself, including the people and, for the two felines, the cockroaches. Plot Oggy is seen walking with goods from the grocery store. Then, he noticed the ringmaster announcing the circus, which spreading the flyers. Oggy then gasped. Sooner, Dee Dee puts a firecracker on Oggy's mouth, but he didn't noticed it. He then saw the flyer. Then, he goes back to his home and breaks the piggy bank. However, he then noticed the piggy bank only have two peanuts, which makes him upset. Jack is then noticed, and he thought of an idea. He spend building a circus on Oggy's house overnight. Oggy then woke up with the lights on. Jack then goes to Oggy and brought a clown suit. Jack then asks Oggy to smell his rose on his suit. Oggy smell it, and the rose brought some firecrackers and they explode. Now Oggy asks Jack to change some clothes, and they changed. This time, Oggy asks Jack to smell the rose, but nothing happened. He then looks at the rose, and it happened again on Oggy smell the rose. He then asks to switch clothes again. Jack then commands Oggy to look at the rose, and it happened again since Oggy smell the rose. This made Jack laugh with tears. Oggy then asks to change clothes again, and it happened again. Then the view zoomed further as Oggy changed the clothes with Jack and it happened. Jack then asks Oggy to smell the bouquet of roses, but Oggy gives up, and he only watches Jack. This time, Jack then wants to torture the cockroaches. Oggy then becomes happy. Jack then asks Marky to jump on the cymbal, but he failed it, which makes Oggy satisfied. Then Jack asks Joey to jump on the circle with fire, but Joey fails to do so. Then Jack asks Dee Dee to stretch his mouth. Oggy then gasped, but Dee Dee did not bit him, so Oggy wasn't satisfied. Then Jack asks to do a magic trick, with Oggy. The, he asks Oggy to go on the box. Joey then took the magic saw and replaced it with a regular saw painted in yellow. Jack then saws Oggy. However, he saw Joey holding a magic saw. He didn't see that he cut Oggy into two pieces, which made Jack to apologize to Oggy. Then Oggy got bandaged. Jack then climbs on the highest ladder. First, Oggy then getting bored. Second, he adjust his nails with a screwdriver. Then, he takes lunch, then he writes the words "Oggy" on the newspaper. Jack then reaches the top. Oggy was amazed, and satisfied. Jack then does tricks, but Oggy is still bored. He does it great until it was stopped by the rocahes. They put a spring on it, causing Jack to bounce. Marky dives with Jack falling, and Jack hanged. Joey then hanged on his nose. Then, Dee Dee tries to bit Jack, but Jack avoids it, but he fell. Oggy then saves Jack, but Joey added electricity on the trampoline, causing Jack to be electrocuted. The ringmaster saw Jack's circus, and Joey signed a contract to it. The ringmaster takes Jack onto the circus. Jack does its tricks. Then the ringmaster then saw the roaches being rich with the sausage they ate. Oggy was impressed with he eats popcorn. The episode ends. Characters Starring *Oggy *Dee Dee *Jack Featuring *Joey *Marky *People Trivia *This is the first episode of season 2. *This is the New First French Title Producteur Only Season 2. *This is also the first episode to be made in 2000. *This is the first episode made by Xilam when replacing its previous name, Gaumont Multimedia, and the last episode to be distributed by Gaumont. Errors * Oggy's Mouth Have Switched Colors. * By Clapping Joey's Head Is Miscolored. Video Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Oggy's happy ending Category:Jack's happy ending Category:Episodes focusing on Oggy Category:Episodes focusing on Jack Category:2004 Episodes